Hunger Games
by silverstar012
Summary: Mara and Davet are the new tributes for the Hunger games. Yeah the summery kinda fails. It has some characters from "The Sight"


Mara bit her lip, clenching her hands into fists as the metal pad lifted her into the arena. As she rose above the surface, she saw snow covered grounds all around her, which would explain to why she was wearing a parka and thick pants as the tribute outfit. She shivered from the cold as the metal pad stopped. She saw all the other tributes rise above, almost in unison, taking in their expressions. "60 seconds, grab a pack, and run." she muttered to herself.

As Davet was lited into the air he felt a cold breeze coming from the south. " Snow, just what I need" he sighed to himself, not wanting to be there. He quickly glanced to the other tributes to see if they where chilled by the snow. "I have to find water in order to live, I wonder if there's going to be any with all this snow." he muttered. Seeing a backpack in front of him, he thought he could run as fast as he could and get that with out getting killed.

Mara looked around, trying to find a pack close by, or far away from all the weapons. She at least needed a sleeping bag and a sword if possible, but she wasn't holding her breath for either of them. "C'mon...let's get this show starts," she mumbled as the gong sounded. She was one of the firsts off her metal plate, running by the weapons, grabbing the first sword she saw, grabbing a pack, barely slowing down. She was almost to the trees when she felt an urge to turn around, she saw one thing:chaos.

When Davet heard the gong he thought he would make it out quick, but he wasn't it was Mara. He was almost last to get out to the feild to get anything good. He manged to get the pack among the chaos. "Jesus, it's total madness out here..." he said before knives where hurling at him. All Davet could do at that moment was glare at the chick with golden locks. He didn't mange to get any weapons, but he made it out alive, unlike some other unlucky tribute. " Now all I have to do is find water and shealter, that shouldn't be to hard to find." as he sighed. To his luck he was totally wrong.

Mara only took a quick glance before running again, deeper into the snow covered forest. Her feet left tracks in the snow, and she wanted to scream. She paused for a moment, her mind racing faster than she could process. "Trees...climb..hide foot prints..." She ran to the nearest tree, glad the the snow wasn't too deep, just a thin layer across, but enough to leave a foot print. She grabbed hold of the nearest tree, attempting to climb it, but failing horribly, and she just remembered something: "I can't climb trees." She cursed under her breath, holding the sword tightly, running again, trying to process everything. "How the hell will I survive?"

As Davet started coming into the woods, he was wondering if anyone would befriend him in here. "I need to find some sort of shelter, it's getting to close to night for wandering around." nhe whispered to himself. Luckly he had found a cave to sleep in. He wasn't sure to call it camp yet. As he was covering up the cave so no one would notice him he heard a howl. "Ugh mutants, I hate those." he said grumbling to himself. He had found a sleeping bag in his bag and what looked to be like goggles. "I wonder how Mara's doing out there.." he said quitely to himself as he wanted to make sure no one hear him. " I should also start a fire to keep my self warm but I'm...I'm just to sleepy to move." he said yawning to himself. Falling fast asleep on the ground.

Mara was feeling sleepy, the cold getting to her, making her body go numb. She needed to find shelter before she could do anything else. The snow was falling harder and to other people, they wouldn't be able to see, but her eye sight was one of the best around, at least her district. She stopped, deciding no one would be following her, everyone would be finding shelter. "Gotta find a cave..." she mumbled, spotting one not far away. The snow on the ground was deeper than before, and as she tried to run to the cave, a wolf came in front of her, growling. He jumped with no warning, trying to sink his teeth into her. She grabbed her sword, swining wildly, not knowing what she was doing, just acting on reflexes. she swung harder, hoping to have gotten the wolf, she stopped for a second, not seeing the wolf anywhere, she ran into the cave, seeing it occupied by someone. She leaned over the kid, getting a look at his face, "Davet..." she whispered, recognizing him. She debated on killing him then and there, having one less kid standing in her way to win. She shook her head, sitting near the entrance. "He wouldn't mind if I stayed here during the storm, would he?" She decided to stay, sticking her head out to watch the announcement. She had heard a few cannons earlier, but she wasn't sure how many. She sat outside, watching the sky, seeing faces she barely recognized.

Davet heard the anthem playing so he had decided to go see who had died. What he wasn't expecting to find Mara doing there. He was about to ask her what she was doing there staring up at the sky but decided not to. Instead he just sat right next to her. "Who all died?" he simply asked.

Mara jumped at the sound of Davet speaking. "Oh, um...Don't kill me, please." she muttered, scooting farther. "Four people died...I had only heard three canons earlier, the wolves must've gotten the last one..." she said, looking at the sky. 'If he wants to kill me, he'll kill me now,' she thought, 'I left my sword in his cave withouth thinking...'

"I didn't plan killing a childhood friend." Davet said, wondering if the wolf he heard killded the other tribute. "I heard a rustling noise a while ago before drifting into deep sleep...did aniything get you?" he said hoping not to sound strange and or creepy to her. 'It's been so long that I've actually talked to her I wonder if she still remebers those fun days we shared.' He pondered while looking back up to the sky.

Mara couldn't help but stifle a laugh, "I'm glad you don't plan on killing me, but I hope you plan on killing someone, otherwise you'll never get out of here." She said, turning to look him in the eyes, "Look, I just need a place to get out of the cold. Can I stay here for tonight? I promise you won't see me after tomorrow." she looked hopefully at him, praying to a place to sleep.

"You don't have to leave Mara, we could team up or something like that." he said hoping she would agree to her. Davet didn't really want her to leave him. Getting up he said "I'm going to go try to find some decent wood to start a fire so we don't freeze." Leaving her to decide if she wanted to take him up on the offer.

Mara smiled slightly, "Thanks," she said as she watched him leave. She crawled into the cave, pulling out her sleeping bag from her bag. She saw Davet's and saw it was thicker than her own and she scowled, climbing into hers, using the bag as a pillow. "One day down, four tributes gone..." she rolled onto her back, staring at the cave ceiling, waiting for sleep to come to her. "One sheep...two sheep...three sheep.." she counted as she waited for sleep.

It had taken Davet a while to find decent wood without trying to stumble on any wolves. When he had returned seeing Mara asleep, noticing his bg was thicker than hers, he decided to build the fire a little closer to her than him. He had heard that 'Thanks' which made him happy that he had at least someone to talk to for now. "goodnight." he whispered to Mara, as the fire started to get going. He crawled into his sleeping bag wondering 'is it going to stay this cold though out the whole games?' he was hoping not as he drifted off to sleep.

The morning sun crept into the cave, landing on Mara's face, causing her to open her eyes. She was looking out the cave, rubbing her eyes she sat up, not seeing anyone, she turned towards Davet. She wondered if his offer still stood, about her staying with him. She heard a cannon go off, and she flinched at the loud,sudden noise, then realized someone else had died. She sighed, noticing a tiny fire pit close by,but the fire gone, only smoldering embers remained. She watched Davet for a moment before crawling out of her sleeping bag and rolling it up, her stomach growling. "I wonder what food is out there..."

BANG! Wondering at what the sunden noise was he got up to see that Mara wasn't there. "She must of wanted to leave like she said she might," he said with a little hurt to his voice. Relizing a tribute died he ran out side to see if he saw Mara laying dead out side but she wasn't as far has he could tell. Feeling a little reliaved at that he tried to find food. "Here's some berries but I wonder if they're poisionness are not, I've never really seen them before," he said sighing to the lost of eating something. "If only I had a weapon the I could possibly catch some sort of food," he said whispering to himself. "That reminds me I still have to find water, some must be close if there are wolves around" he said muttering it to himself.

Mara had seen Davet looking at the berries, she had been looking around the area for water. "They're not poisonous, they're Pineberries, they're perfectly safe." she said, popping a few in her mouth, proving her point. "I used to eat them a lot as a kid..." she stepped closer to him, "There's water all they over there," she said, pointing to somewhere behind the cave. She felt so weird not holding the bag that had her life in it, but she figured she'd be staying with him. "Let's go, do you have a water purifier in your bag?"

Seeing that Mara had never left he felt a little happier. "Um.. I beleive I have one in my pack, I guess I haven't fulling looked through my pack all the way" he shyly said to her. "I'm going to go check brb." he said in a hurry. In a few moments later he came back shaking his head caring the purifier. "Shall we go get ourselves some water?" he dumbly asked know she would say yes to water. " And thanks for the help with the berries, I'm glad we can eat at least something for now." he said kindly to her. Suddenly feeling a strange cold breeze he asked "did you feel that or is that just me?"

Mara shook her head, "I didn't feel anything...Now be quiet, we're coming up on the Career Pack." As they snuck past, she wondered why she wasn't invited into the Career pack, considering she was from District 1, then again, District 1 hadn't won the Games in years, so it was sort of understandable, yet she was still hurt. She saw the pond, as she put it, not far ahead, she took the water purifier from Davet and ran ahead, hiding in the trees until she reached it. There was ice covering it and she cursed, grabbing her sword from her side and slashing the frozen water. "Break!" she said as loud as she dared.

"What are we going to do it won't break!" Davet said in a hush voice. Wonderin what they where going to do if this was the only water supply close to their cave. He didn't want to do much traveling from it. There it was again that same starnge feeling breeze. 'What is up with this breeze is it just stalking me or something.' he wondered to himself.

Mara struck the water with all the force she could muster and it broke. She let out a small cry of joy, grabbing the water purifier from Davet and dunking it into the water. She pulled it out, watching the timer count down before taking a drink. She quickly poured the rest into a canteen she pulled out of her bag, then dunking it back under and handing it to Davet. "Drink up." she muttered, smiling.

"Thanks." he said with a smile apoun his face. "We should get going before the careers see us, I don't feel like getting beaten up at this moment." he said grabing her hand trying to hurry away. Feeling the strange wind again, he was wondering what was up, when he noticed the careers staring right at them. "Maybe if we stay still enough they won't see us." he joked.

Mara froze, seeing the faces looking right at her, she wondered why no one had bothered to charge them yet, and then she felt it: the wind Davet had been talking about. She pushed Davet forward, still holding his hand, "Let's go." she whispered into his ear, pushing forward, resisting the urge to let go of him and run ahead. "He needs to know he can trust me...I need to know I trust him.." she thought, trying to stay the same pace with Davet.

At first all Davet could was stare at the careers until he felt Mara pushing him forward. " Thanks, I needed that push" he said with a weak smile, stil staring at the careers. When they got further away from the careers he asked "I wonder why that wind keeps showing up or what's it even mean?"

"I don't know, but let's not think about that. We need to hide better, or else become friends with the Careers and have them eventually kill us when we're not useful anymore." Mara whispered as they got cover from the trees. She slowed down slightly, "I grew up with the Hunger Games, I know how they work."

" I've never really knew anything about the hunger games, we didn't have to sign up for the therssa." he said really not sure if he should be telling her this. " All I mean is we never had a money problem, Even though it's not any of my business to ask you but do you ever wonder if they sometimes cheat at the picking to get certain people in...like your father?" he said trying not to upset her. "And could you possibly tell me a few more things about how theses work?" he asked hoping she would help him out.

Mara shrugged, "We never had to sign up for tesserea either, since my dad is a Victor, we have tons of money and such. But when I was little, before Theo died, I used to go to the Capitol with my dad to watch him Mentor and stuff. He told me all about it saying 'In case you are ever chosen, and win.'" Mara looked straight ahead, deciding whether to say anymore. She wondered if the cameras were on them, and then she realized they were still holding hands. "Yeah...Hunger Games all about death and entertainment for the Capitol, which is why I wish I lived there, and in my mind I do, which explains my purple hair." she tried to laugh, but it was a fake laugh. She just wanted out. "Are we heading back to the cave...? Ohwait...We need to get you a weapon, we better get one before the Careers take the Cornucopia over..."

Knowing she used a fake laughed Davet said " I didn't mean to up set you.." he said a bit sad to of made her think of sad times. "We should go back to the cave real quick I want to grab something to see if it's really what I think it is, and if so it might help us in the long run for the Cornucopia." he said hoping to lift the mood.

Mara shrugged, "It's okay, don't wanna forget who you are in here...What's in the cave?" she asked curiously, shaking all previous thoughts out of her head, focusing on the game in front of her. She heard a wolf howl and a cannon sound. "6 dead..already.." she said, undecided on how she felt about it.

Davet replied "I beleive they are night vision goggles, they might come in handy if it gets dark again or something like that." Hearing the cannon made him shudder. "It seems like the wolves are hungery we should get going before they think we could be their next meal." he said rushing of when he saw the cave.

"Okay...we have to be quick..You need a weapon before too long, in case we ever get separated..." Mara waited for Davet outside the cave, her grip on her sword tightening until her knuckles were white. "What weapon do you use anywas? I've never seen you at training, so I don't know what your strengths and weaknesses are."

"My dad tought me how to use a bow and arrow, so i guess thats would be my weapon of choice." he said talking to her from inside the cave. "Found them, now we can get going. You want to see them whie its still kinda dark outside?" he asked just to be nice to her. He wanted to try to get their friendship they had that he missed so much. He never knew why though, why he missed her so much. "I guess I'll have to find that out on my own." he said to himslef not wanting Mara to hear him.

Mara smiled, not sure what to say. "I was put through training from when I was little, and after Theo...well I gave up on training pretty much, not seeing much reason. I mean,I still practiced sword and stuff, but I didn't go to training all the time..." she went silent as they walked towards where they remembered the Cornucopia to be. She looked up, "I see it, no one's there, not that I can see, anyways," she said, then she wondered if Davet had known about her super eye sight, but let it leave her mind. "We should hurry. Wolves, remember?" She took off at a light jog, her feet dragging in the snow.

"You have good eye sight, I guess I can i don't have the best in the world," he said trying to carch up to her, trying to figure out why he was never able to jog or run so well. "I never really did train, my dad thought I would get lucky like him and wouldn't be called." he said looking down, trying to avoid eye contact with her. " I just don't know what's up with me, I've never thought of what to say to any other person why does all change with her?" he wondered. "I think we should hurry I feel that strange breeze again." he said looking up to find a snow white wolf staring right at them.

Knowing she used a fake laughed Davet said " I didn't mean to up set you.." he said a bit sad to of made her think of sad times. "We should go back to the cave real quick I want to grab something to see if it's really what I think it is, and if so it might help us in the long run for the Cornucopia." he said hoping to lift the mood.

Mara shrugged, "It's okay, don't wanna forget who you are in here...What's in the cave?" she asked curiously, shaking all previous thoughts out of her head, focusing on the game in front of her. She heard a wolf howl and a cannon sound. "6 dead..already.." she said, undecided on how she felt about it.

Davet replied "I beleive they are night vision goggles, they might come in handy if it gets dark again or something like that." Hearing the cannon made him shudder. "It seems like the wolves are hungery we should get going before they think we could be their next meal." he said rushing of when he saw the cave.

"Okay...we have to be quick..You need a weapon before too long, in case we ever get separated..." Mara waited for Davet outside the cave, her grip on her sword tightening until her knuckles were white. "What weapon do you use anywas? I've never seen you at training, so I don't know what your strengths and weaknesses are."

"My dad tought me how to use a bow and arrow, so i guess thats would be my weapon of choice." he said talking to her from inside the cave. "Found them, now we can get going. You want to see them whie its still kinda dark outside?" he asked just to be nice to her. He wanted to try to get their friendship they had that he missed so much. He never knew why though, why he missed her so much. "I guess I'll have to find that out on my own." he said to himslef not wanting Mara to hear him.

Mara smiled, not sure what to say. "I was put through training from when I was little, and after Theo...well I gave up on training pretty much, not seeing much reason. I mean,I still practiced sword and stuff, but I didn't go to training all the time..." she went silent as they walked towards where they remembered the Cornucopia to be. She looked up, "I see it, no one's there, not that I can see, anyways," she said, then she wondered if Davet had known about her super eye sight, but let it leave her mind. "We should hurry. Wolves, remember?" She took off at a light jog, her feet dragging in the snow.

"You have good eye sight, I guess I can i don't have the best in the world," he said trying to carch up to her, trying to figure out why he was never able to jog or run so well. "I never really did train, my dad thought I would get lucky like him and wouldn't be called." he said looking down, trying to avoid eye contact with her. " I just don't know what's up with me, I've never thought of what to say to any other person why does all change with her?" he wondered. "I think we should hurry I feel that strange breeze again." he said looking up to find a snow white wolf staring right at them.

"Ok I'll try to grab as much as I can." he said quickly. While picking up some packs around the place he noticed a compact bow sitting by a tree. "Ohh a compact bow just my luck" he said while smiling with the bow and arrows in his hand. "Umm Mara there's something I want to tell you." he said while comig closer. "You better not say anything about our meeting or I make sure she dies on my behave" said Larka in his mind and with thinking he yelled "NOOO!"

Mara dropped everything she was holding, grabbing onto Davet's arms, as if to hold him up. "Davet, what's wrong? Please, what's wrong?" she asked, worried sick. "Are the games getting to you?" she looked at Davet, worry filling her eyes.

Davet looked at Mara, relizing he had yelled no not to only Larka but ti her. "No, I'm not fine, but it's notthe games that are getting to me it's something else..." he trailed off. He didn't want her to know about Larka, he wanted to keep her safe. "I was just remebering something from my childhood," he lied hoping she would beleive. As they stared heading home again they had found a random dead rabbit laying in front of their cave. Knowing it most likely from Larka Davet just picked it up and headed into the cave, waiting for Mara to join him.

"Okay then..." Mara said, seeing as Davet didn't want to talk about it, and she didn't want to get too attached to him if she planned on winning this thing. "A rabbit? Right outside our cave? That's just plain weird... she muttered, crawling into the cave. "So, we both have weapons, have some food, and a mysterious wind. Guess we can win this thing!" she said sarcastically. "We need a plan...like how long this alliance will last, because I don't want to go to sleep one night and then not wake up..." Mara pulled the extra packs into her vision, emptying them and sorting them out.

Davet looked at Mara, he knew is she would stay with him they would most likely win if they did something that the capitol would love. "The no...I said it because of the strange wind." he said as it was eating him up inside. "It's telling me I'm going to win...but I don't beleive it just yet.." saying it in almost a whisper. He was hoping Larka wasn't tuning in on their conversation, that would be horrible."We should get a fire going to get this meat cooked." Davet said walking into the chilly air to go scavenge up some wood.

Mara just continued to sort the packs, splitting it as evenly as she could. She found another pair of night vision goggles and another water purifier. Out of the few packs they collected,they only had one sleeping bag, some crackers, a few water canteens. Mara sighed, shivering. She crawled into her sleeping bag, even though it was still pretty light out, but she needed the warmth. "Why is it so cold here?"

As Davet had found some wood and decided to bring some more pineberries with him into the cave. He started to cook the rabbit, he was about to take a bite when he heard Larka's voice again. "You shouldn't of said anything...but because I'm in a good mood today I will not kill her. as it seems she has not noticed your words...You shouldn't be trusting her as much.. she still wants to..if you want her to stay you must convince her as to why... it should help you out dear silkia." Larka said saying it very wisely. Davet only could just stand there taking in the information and was wondering what silkia meant. Shaking his head then turning to Mara "want some meat?" he asked laying down beside her without taking any.

"Of course I do," Mara said, scooting away from the small fire pit, allowing Davet to make the fire. "I wonder what rabbit meat tastes like...I mean I've had it,but a professional cook has always made it and such..." she said, not sure what to do anymore, being in the Hunger Games was just ruining her social skills, and her sanity.

For some reason Davet didn't feel very hungery so he just let her eat the rabbit. "My dad told my rabbit is spose to taste like chicken." Saying it to the celeing of the cave. "If you don't mind I'm just tired so I'm going to sleep . and are you staying warm enough in yours if not you can use mine..." trailing off since he was never good at making conversations.

Mara shrugged, eating just a little of the rabbit, saving the rest, preserving it as best she could. "I should be good, we got an extra one with the packs." Mara chewed the rest of her meat, swallowing before speaking, "And you're already going to sleep? It's still light out..." Mara seemed utterly confused, but yawned; the cold getting to her. "I really hope we don't get hypothermia or something..."

"So far I've just had a rough day.." he trailed off drifting into sleep to find a pure black wolf staring at him. "What do you wolves want from me?" he questioning the wolf hoping to get an aswear.

"My sister is trying to protect you from the troubles ahead. Her attempts are futile, for you have to want to win, and want her help to survive. She is using the Sight to help you, disguising you and helping you further. Our pack has been warned to stay away from you, but I don't listen to anyone. I will come after you, get you where it hurts..." the dark wolf, Fell, growled.

"No, please don't hurt Mara, I'll do what ever you say but please don't hurt her!" Davet pleaded hoping the wolf would listen ti him. "Haven't you ever lost someone you loved then hated every moment without them?" he asked hoping the wolf would feel the pain.

Before Fell could speak, he saw Larka before him. He saw images of her and Kar, running to be free. He saw her last moments alive, saw them as tiny cubs, crossing the river, seeing himself drown in the river and seeing Larka and Huttser. He gave a slight whiny sound before answering Davet, "You leave me out of this. You listen to Larka, let her help you, or feel pain so hard it will crush you."

"Please just listen to me.." he said before everything became light: he was waking up. "Ugh.. nooo.. why me?" he asked him self out loud. Hoping Mara didn't hear him. "It looked like he was in pain for what I said to him, so at least that part of the plan worked." he said to himself. He noticed up in the dark sky that there was new names on the screen, and Mara was sitting up just staring at them. Davet was about to ask how much die, but he didn't, he just wanted Mara safe inside the cave.

Mara turned back to the cave, "One dead today. Tomorrow, we better be ready for a fight, you might want to eat." she said, not looking at Davet, just mumbling, mostly to herself; she didn't even realize Davet was awake. She crawled into her sleeping bag again, bringing it close to her, trying to get all the warmth she could. Mara sighed, closing her eyes, but not falling asleep.

Yawning as Davet woke up to a cold breeze. "Why do mornings have to be so cold?" he asked himself to hear Larka's voice. "Run, run as fast as you can to the cornucopia." it was short but he understood. Wakeing up Mara "We have to go grab a few things we have to leave NOW." he said rushing to get things to go. He started to take off before Mara could join him. "Ugh another cold breeze and I might freeze." he said to himself. Looking back to see if Mara was Behind him, he saw her and a bunch of white chassing them. "RUN MARA RUN!" he screamed as she started to run faster. "Don't focus on the white silika focus whats up ahead." Larka said in a calming voice. He then started to keep focus on what was up a head, when he saw Larka running. "follow me." she said in a whispering voice. "The girl will follow you, she has gotten to trust you now." Davet had to quickly glance back to see if Mara was still back there and she was, she was also being followed by careers and some sort of wolf?

Mara was woken with a start, scrambling to pack everything she could, she was out as fast as she could. Davet was already so far ahead of her, she wondered what had told him to run. She always figured she was a fast runner, but once she started she say a cloud of white following her, along with a dark black wolf, possibly followed by more, but she couldn't tell, the white was too thick. Mara couldn't help but scream as she ran, trying to run faster, but the packs dragging her. She dropped one of the practically empty ones, but she regretted it, since it had her knives and extra food, but she needed the sleeping bag more than anything. "Davet!" she screamed, running as fast as she could, seeing Careers come into view. She tripped over something, landing head first into the snow, everything catching up with her.

As Davet was follwing Larka he had to ask "why is Fell following Mara?" Larka looking back quickly seeing as the where far away from the storm and knowing Fell and Mara would soon catch up she decided to answear her question " You wanted Mara to live." she said as if no bother to her. "But I thought you wanted her dead?" he had to ask. "At first we did but the sight told me other wise after a while." she didn't change her tone to him. "Whats the sight?" Davet felt so stupid right now. "It's the power which helps you see through your thrid eye, we can talk to birds see the past,present, and future. You also have this gift." she refused to tell him nore about the sight as he would have to learn how to use it properly. " I have the sight?" again with with the stupidisty. " Your not stupid Davet, it happens when learning, everyone feels stupid at one point when learning a new skill." she said trying to calm his nerves.

Fell caught up with Mara, the girl he despised not to long ago. "Well, well, the clumsy Drappa (Would mara be considered a Drappa in this case?), needing help to get away from a snow storm." He was almost giddy, which was weird to say, but he prodded Mara's figure, trying to get her to move.  
>Mara felt something touching her,pushing her, but it wasn't a human feel, it couldn't be, after much forcing herself too, she lifted her haed up to see the black wolf who was chasing her, prodding her to get up. She wanted to scream, but her mouth felt frozen shut-literally- and she got up, dropping another pack, not sure what was in that one, which just left her with her main pack from the start. She got up and started to run, looking for Davet.<br>Fell chased after the girl, having no trouble catching up with her. He ran by her side, although hating it, but following orders his sister, Larka, had told him about protecting the girl.  
>Mara felt the wolf's presence beside her, she felt powerful, but scared at the same time. She struggled to see Davet, but couldn't see him anywhere. 'Davet, where are you?' she thought, wishing he would answer her thoughts.<p>

With out much thought Davet yelled "I'm over here Mara!" he for some reason heard her voice asking where he was not know the voice was in his head. As Larka saw them coming she said, "My brother Fell won't hurt her like he as threatened in your dreams" Loooking at LarkA with disbeleif "Really?" he almost started crying for he was really happy. "Don't cry young Dragga, you don't want others to see your true emtions, they could get you on your weak side." Larka said in a hush voice. When Davet saw Mara coming he uncontrobly ran to her and gave her a hug "I'm so glad you made it out of the storm.. sorry I didn't wait up for you back there...they wanted me to leave then and there as fast as I could." meaning every word of it.

"They?" Mara asked, turning quickly to see other wolves coming their way. "What are they?" she asked, wanting to run farther, but not knowing where. The storm was coming from all directions, circling around the arena, pushing towards the center. She saw other tributes running in, also being chased by wolves, but not as many that were following Davet and her. "What's going on?" she cried, but already knew it: They were forcing tributes to fight, more action after the absence of many deaths yesterday.

"They as in the wolves..like that black one.. Fell" he said pointing to the black wolf. "I trust them they've been helping me out, like that time where the careers where just starring at us, they where helping me..." he trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. "Dragga you must be ready to fight, we will help but you have to help too." said Larka. Turning his head over to the white wolf he stayed quiet and shook his head in respnse. turning his head back to face Mara and the cold wintery storm he asked "Are you ready to fight?" Waiting for a response he turned away starting to head towards Larka. "Are all these wolves here to help?" he asked trying to figure out a plan. " Sadly no, the ones that have color to their skin and are not as white as snow..like me.. are going to help you the others have a different plan..they're out to kill." Larka said facing towards him. "Ok, so white wolves bad colored wolves good got it." he said to himself.

Mara nodded, then looked at Davet like he was crazy. "Davet...who are you talking too?" she asked worriedly, also confused. "No one's there..." she grabbed her sword from her waist, though, and held it in front of her face. She was searching the area and saw a wolf that looked familiar, she figured it out after careful thinking: it was the wolf that attacked her the first night. She growled, wanting to attack it, fight it, kill it,but something held her back, she didn't know what, but she knew she couldn't kill that wolf, no matter what.  
>Fell had walked over to Larka not to long ago, talking to his sister. "The Drappa is a fool, clumsy, why does the Sikla want to keep her around?" the black wolf was watching Mara with interest, as if eyeing prey.<p>

"You don't see her?" he asked in disbeilf. "She's the main wolf that's been helping through." he said hopng she was just lieing to him. As the carees saw easy prey to pick off they started to fight. Before Davet could get his bow read Fell had jumped out in front of him and bit the careers neck. All Davet could do is stare in disbeilf. "Thanks." he muttered reall fast. Drawing an arrow in the cold wind he saw a career going after Mara before he knew it the was his arrow in his neck. With Mara giving him a short nodd before going out to either to hide or fight. Davet couldn't really tell in this weather.  
>As soon as Fell had spoted Larka, she said "He keeps her around because he loves her." she said simply. "Like when I died Kar had missed me so much he had become a kerl, and I really don't want that to happen to Davet." she said looking at Davet then at Mara.<p>

Mara ran for the trees, her sword in front of her, trying to defend herself, but failing when a Career was after her and she didn't notice until it was too late, but Davet had saved her. She literally owed him her life now. She shook the thoughts out, focusing on the fighting, wishing she had not dropped training after Theo died. She saw a wolf heading towards her, and she was ready when it came, the wolf had jumped on her, digging it's claws into her shoulders, trying to get her face.  
>Fell had been following Mara, warding off other wolves as best he could, for he was, as his aunt put it, Wolfbane. He heard a scream and he took off, finding Mara being mauled by a wolf. He tackled the wolf, but not before it left deep wounds on Mara.<br>Mara cried out, her shoulders bleeding, the pain unbearable. "Davet!" was the only thing she could mange.

Davet heard her scream, he quicly looked at Larka to see if she was going to cover him and she nodded. At that momnet all Davet could do was run and scream "I'M COMING MARA HOLD ON!" when he reached her he had saw Fell trying to get the wolf off of her but it wasn't working. "Fell Get off!" Davet yelled not wanting to hit the black wolf with an arrow. Fell quickly saw that the Dragga had a arrow straight for the other wolf so he leaped of to a safe distance. Trying not to hit Mara, he aim and shot. Hittung the wolf direcetly. He ran towards Mara helping her up "you ok?" he asked in a worried tone. All he could see in her eyes where shock. He didn't blame her for that he would be too. Come on let's get you and your soar shoulders out of here." he said in a calming voice. He glanced back at Fell to see Larka Coming close to him motioning to get going. "Follow me, I know a safe place around here for tonight." Larka said as she was walking forward.

Mara stood shakily, her shoulders hurt, and bleeding. She had tears rolling down her face. "Owwww," she howled, dropping her sword, not feeling any strength in her arms. She almost collapsed, but managed to stay up, with help from Davet. "Where...are we going?" she breathed, trying to control herself; she didn't want to be taken out by shoulder wounds.  
>Fell left the trio, going back to fight the other tributes. He had promised Larka he wouldn't kill the Drappa Mara, but never said anything about not killing other tributes. He ran to the battle, going after the weakest he saw, a 12 year old boy from one of the poor districts who had starved most of his life. He ended the life quickly, blood lust taking him over.<p>

"We're following Larka, she says she knows a place up ahead that is safe for tonight." he said in a cooing voice. Larka turned around to face them and pointed her snout towards the small stone den. "This will be the place, later on I'll take you to a much safer palce out all the arena." she said. "Ok, whatever you say." still lokking at Mara to see how she was doing. "You to go back in there, there should be wood in there if i remeber right, I'm going to go catch some food for you guys." Larka said in an almost caring voice. "Thanks Larka." he managed to say. Even though he was getting strange looks from Mara he gently lead her into the stone den.

Mara looked at Davet confused, but tears started blocking her vision. Her shoulders hurt too much, she could feel the blood running down her arms. She hobbled into the stone den, trying not to collapse on grond. "Who is Larka?" she asked, calming down slightly, her sobs turning into hiccups.

"Larka's the white wolf that was leading us." he said in disbeilf. "You mean you don't see her?" he was hoping he didn't sound crazy. That would cost him in the long run. "Let me see your shoulders...hmmm" he said trying to keep it to himself. If only there were some sort of heling herb he could then she might get better. "Wait..Your dads our mentor right?" and with out thinking he went out side to see if he was listening asking for some healing optment. To his suprise a little parachut came down with a not saying 'Don't waste this". He looked up whispering "Thank you and I hope I don't sound to crazy for you..." He turned back to the cave and said "Look what Daddy brought you." He went to put it on when he jumped to find Larka standing their with some fresh kill, while putting it down she smiled and walked into the den.

Mara nodded to Davet's earlier question, feeling a little slow. She licked her lips, her lips chappe. She closed her eyes and leaned against the cave wall. "I never thought being mauled by a wolf could hurt more than a sore sword shoulder..." she mumbled, smiling slightly. "What'd we get from my Dad?" she aske, eyes still closed, taking deep, controlled breaths. Her shoulders still hurt to no avail, an now signs of the pain subsiding, but she was taking her mind off the pain. "So this is what Theo went through..." she muttered, mostly to herself.

As Larka sat down by Davet she closed her eyes. "I bet Theo went through more than this. Him hoping to have a little sister who misses him very much being right there when he comes home." he said trying to lighten the mood. Looking at Larka he asked "Do you want so of the meat too?" Larka looked at him, relizing she never told him she was dead, but it was for the best she didn't "No, I'm not hungery at the moment maybe later." lieing was her best option here. "You want any Mara?" he simply questioned.

Mara opened her eyes, leaning forward to grab a chunk. She took a few cautious bites, chewing carefully. "I have a younger brother and two younger sisters, Davet, I know what he was thinking about when he thought about us, 'I need to make it back for them.'" Mara went silent, finishing her chunk of meat before leaning back and closing her eyes.  
>Fell followed the scent of the two humans, finding them in the Stone Den. He sat by Larka, "Why'd you bring them here? Of all places; here?" he growled, rather furious, he didn't like coming here as much as he used to, memories of his parents.<p>

"I brought them here because I know it's safe here Fell." she said in a low growl. The place was also bringing back memories but she missed this place more than ever so one reason for coming here. Davet had noticed that Fell had returned and was talking to Larka. "Hi Fell, would you like some meat?" he offered trying to be nice to the wolf that was helping them live. "I'd rather go catch my own Dragga." he said with a huff and stalked away in the woods. "Well, ok then.." he said not caring if Mara heard. "Mara do you really think I've gone crazy?" he finally asked, not trying to sound weird or anything.

Mara chuckled, "Crazy? I knew you as crazy before all this, but this is really showing your crazy side...Talking to a wolf only you can see? Communicating with other wolves? I'm worried for you, Davet." she opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling. "But, crazy is fine with me, you have to be insane to win these Games."

"I guess your right." he said trying figure out why the wolves only talked to him. "It's weird that they tell me I have the sight.." he said hoping saying it outloud would help him figure it out. Davet looked back at Larka "Why can I only see you?" he said wanting to know. "Dragga.. to put it simply.. my aunt killed me when I was trying to do the right thing..and you Dragga can see me. For that is how I want it to be." she said hoping he would yell. "Y-Y-Your dead?" he blankly asked her. "Yes Davet i'm dead...let's try and get a hold of your self here." Larka relizing she should of lied but didn't. "I'm trying but it's just to much!" he wanted to yell but he saw Mara looking strangly at him again. "Sorry Mara...it jsut suprised me that she was dead.." He said in a saddish voice trying to hide it.

"There you go again..." she mumble,but still smiling. "You drama queen, you're surprised she's dead? I mean, this is 'the Hunger Games' where every year things become more messed up..." Mara could see why Davet was shocked, but in a way, she expected it. "Can you hand me more of that stuff my Dad sent?" she asked, holding her hand out, sudden pain shooting into her arm at the sudden movement. "Oww..." she cringed, bringing her arm in closer to her,hugging it, as if the pain will go away then.

"B-B-But she said her aunt killed her..which is kinda creepy.."he said still kind of freaked out. "And yeah here you go." handing here over the medican for her shoulders. "I jsut find it creepy because wolves live in packs, and she's just so nice...she killed her over something she was doing that was nice for everyone." he muttered out, still not wanting to beleive she was dead. taking a bite the meat and berries he saw Fell walk in with another rabbit. "It looks like you caught quite well." he said to the wolf trying to hide his sadness.  
>Fell glared at Larka " you told him didn't you?" he asked in a low growl. "Yes, I didn't tell because I wanted to, he was trying to find answears so I told him." she said with a huff. "You knew he would act like this though." Fell said with a snort. Davet couldn't let them fight. "Please don't fight over me I'll be fine." he said in a pleaded tone. Bothe wolves looked at him then sat in opposite connorers of the cave, deciding it was best for him.<p>

Mara looked at Davet like he was absolutely insane, which he probably was. She didn't say anything, just applying the ointment or whatever it was to her shoulders. She sighed, "Oh god...that feels so good!" she said, relaxing against the wall. She quickly fell asleep, without meaning too.

Davet now looking at Mara "I wish she didn't think I was insane.."he trailed off. He had gotten up to take the otiment out of her hand and with out think place a soft quick kiss on the forehead. "You should be grateful you at least have her for now.." Fell trailed off not wanting to get into the conversation. "Could you guys just help me out with this..couldn't one of you vist her dreams and jsut help me explain." He said hoping the wolves would agree to it. "Sure young Dragga, just incase we can't fix if she thinks your crazy or not that depends on her." Larka said in a soft cooing voice to try to lul him into sleep; which had worked.

Fell watched Larka with big eyes, but he wasn't worried, just curious. He was wondering what Larka would say to the girl, how the girl would take it, how it would affect the girl's choice on surviving or staying wit Davet. Fell now looked at the girl, she looked pained, and he tried not to care, but somehow he did, just a little. He cursed Larka, if it wasn't for her, he would never go near humans.

Mara chuckled, "Crazy? I knew you as crazy before all this, but this is really showing your crazy side...Talking to a wolf only you can see? Communicating with other wolves? I'm worried for you, Davet." she opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling. "But, crazy is fine with me, you have to be insane to win these Games."

"I guess your right." he said trying figure out why the wolves only talked to him. "It's weird that they tell me I have the sight.." he said hoping saying it outloud would help him figure it out. Davet looked back at Larka "Why can I only see you?" he said wanting to know. "Dragga.. to put it simply.. my aunt killed me when I was trying to do the right thing..and you Dragga can see me. For that is how I want it to be." she said hoping he would yell. "Y-Y-Your dead?" he blankly asked her. "Yes Davet i'm dead...let's try and get a hold of your self here." Larka relizing she should of lied but didn't. "I'm trying but it's just to much!" he wanted to yell but he saw Mara looking strangly at him again. "Sorry Mara...it jsut suprised me that she was dead.." He said in a saddish voice trying to hide it.

"There you go again..." she mumble,but still smiling. "You drama queen, you're surprised she's dead? I mean, this is 'the Hunger Games' where every year things become more messed up..." Mara could see why Davet was shocked, but in a way, she expected it. "Can you hand me more of that stuff my Dad sent?" she asked, holding her hand out, sudden pain shooting into her arm at the sudden movement. "Oww..." she cringed, bringing her arm in closer to her,hugging it, as if the pain will go away then.

"B-B-But she said her aunt killed her..which is kinda creepy.."he said still kind of freaked out. "And yeah here you go." handing here over the medican for her shoulders. "I jsut find it creepy because wolves live in packs, and she's just so nice...she killed her over something she was doing that was nice for everyone." he muttered out, still not wanting to beleive she was dead. taking a bite the meat and berries he saw Fell walk in with another rabbit. "It looks like you caught quite well." he said to the wolf trying to hide his sadness.  
>Fell glared at Larka " you told him didn't you?" he asked in a low growl. "Yes, I didn't tell because I wanted to, he was trying to find answears so I told him." she said with a huff. "You knew he would act like this though." Fell said with a snort. Davet couldn't let them fight. "Please don't fight over me I'll be fine." he said in a pleaded tone. Bothe wolves looked at him then sat in opposite connorers of the cave, deciding it was best for him.<p>

Mara looked at Davet like he was absolutely insane, which he probably was. She didn't say anything, just applying the ointment or whatever it was to her shoulders. She sighed, "Oh god...that feels so good!" she said, relaxing against the wall. She quickly fell asleep, without meaning too.

Davet now looking at Mara "I wish she didn't think I was insane.."he trailed off. He had gotten up to take the otiment out of her hand and with out think place a soft quick kiss on the forehead. "You should be grateful you at least have her for now.." Fell trailed off not wanting to get into the conversation. "Could you guys just help me out with this..couldn't one of you vist her dreams and jsut help me explain." He said hoping the wolves would agree to it. "Sure young Dragga, just incase we can't fix if she thinks your crazy or not that depends on her." Larka said in a soft cooing voice to try to lul him into sleep; which had worked.

Fell watched Larka with big eyes, but he wasn't worried, just curious. He was wondering what Larka would say to the girl, how the girl would take it, how it would affect the girl's choice on surviving or staying wit Davet. Fell now looked at the girl, she looked pained, and he tried not to care, but somehow he did, just a little. He cursed Larka, if it wasn't for her, he would never go near humans.

Mara looked at the wolf once more, before looking at her own feet. "So...um...Larka, what are you doing here?" she asked carefully, not wanting to anger the wolf.

"As I told you before I was going to tell you the future." Larka said with a snort. Larka looked up at the girl, before walking over to some water. The water just looking at brought back so much.

Mara followed the wolf, "How can you tell the future from looking into water?" she asked curiously. Mara leaned forward, getting a better look into the water, not seeing anything aside from her reflection, let alone the future; unless her future was her reflection.

Looking into the water she said, "You are destined for greatness. You will help lead Panem, raise wonderful children. Your first child will be special, born with the Sight. He is to be careful of, for he will caus edestuction it times to come." Looking back at Mara to see her expression. The grass had started to blow again, a soft warm breeze.

Mara stared at the wolf, "What? I'll live? I'll have kids and lead Panem?" she scoffed at the idea, "I highly doubt that Larka, how do I know you're not making all this up?" Mara crossed her arms, tapping her foot, trying to seem impatient, but they both knew she didn't want to go back to 'reality'.

"The Sight dosen't lie, once it's been seen it does't change." She said to the 'trying to be' impatient girl. "You just have to believe in yourself Drappa, wolves only call others Drappa or Dragga's because of their strength." Looking straight into her eyes. Larka strated to walk of into to the distance, ending the dream.

Mara woke with a start, sitting up. She looked around panting, she had no idea why though. The sky was dark outside the cave, from what she could see through the snow. She heard the anthem starting to play from somewhere. She already knew at least two Careers had died earlier that day, she didn't really care to know who else. She leaned back against the wall,rolling her shoulders, the pain almost gone. "I can't believe I'll win..." she muttered to herself, looking at Davet.

Davet had woken up in the morning find him using Fell as a pillow. "HIs fur is sooooo soft" he said to himself. He could hear the snow blowing outside. Larka looked at Davet "There's a blizzard outside, and I told the Drappa about what's going to happen in the future." Davet looked as if he was okay with it. "I wonder how we're going to eat?" looking at Mara, then back at Larka. " Fell and I will go out later to bring food, don't worry Dragga, we'll make sure you'll be fine." Larka said hoping that would calm the boy. "Thanks Larka." He said with a smile on his face.

Mara saw Davet wake up, she herself was drifting in and out of sleep. "Davet..." she mumbled, yawning. "How are you?" she asked, trying to sound normal, although she arguing with herself. She was happy she would win, but she was so sad, and angry, that she would leave Davet to die. She looked at him with sad eyes, but hoped he didn't notice. She put on a smile, running a hand through her purple hair.

"I'm doing good. Are you ok? You don't look to well yourself.." he said hoping not to upset her. Looking back at the stron he just shrugged and looked back at Mara, waiting for her answear.  
>"I'm okay, just restless. It's hard to sleep here, in the arena in general." she said,only half lying. She turned away from Davet, rubbing her eyes, getting the sleep out of them. She yawned again, "I had the weirdest dream, if you were wondering. I was in Theo's arena...the place where he died..."<p>

"That's weird I hope you feel better." He said looking at her. "And I.." He trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. Watching as Fell got up and started heading for the den, "Have fun trying to catch anything out there Fell." half joking with the wolf. Fell just snorted and walked off into the blizzard.

Mara watched as the black wolf left, disappearing into the white storm. She looked at Davet quickly, before grabbing her pack and searching it, no particular reason involved;she just needed to be distracted. She pulled out the water purifier. "We need water, and soon. The canteen is almost empty...think the snow will work as water?" she looked at Davet questioningly.

"Snow should work for now..." He said not really wanting to talk at the moment. Whenever he talked to her, he always just looses his voice or nothing comes out right. He startred to sweat up again. He closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he had kissed her, whispering into her ear "I love you...I've always haved."

Mara was shocked by the kiss, but felt happy, ecstatic, overjoyed, there weren't enough words in the language to desrcibe how she felt. She looked at Davet with love, "I love you too..." she mumbled, but this making her future so much more complicated.

Stroking her face slightly, wishing that this moment would never end. The snow had lightened up some. Davet had noticed this and asked "Wanna make a snowangle or build a makeshift snowman?" Looking at her with wide eyes, in almost a pleaying motion.

Mara smiled, nodding. "It may be our last time to ever do this, let's go." she crawled out of the cave, seeing the white covered land scape in front of her, she ran out, holding her arms out like a child in a candy shop. She dropped into the snow, laying down, smiling. "It's so cold!" she complained,although still happy.

"I bet it is do to the fact it's snow Mara." Davet said with a smile on his. The snow was pretty he couldn't stop looking when he heard Fell "I brought back meat..." Looking at the black wolf "Thanks fell" He went up and petted the wolf. Luckly he didn;t get his nad bitten off when doing this.

Fell looked at Davet, dropping the meat and going back into the Stone Den. "Stupid humans.." he muttered.  
>Mara got up, a big stupid grin on her face, hands behind her back.. "Snow is very cold...just in case you didn't know." she pulled her hands out, revealing a snow ball and throwing it at Davet before he could react. She ran away, not to far, but far enough to construct more snow balls.<p>

"You.." Davet said grining; making a snowball to throw at her. She had ducked though, when all of a sudden he heard a cannon of to the distance. "You heard that to right?" He looked at Mara MAKING SURE HE SOUNDED LIKE BILLY MASE. "WHY AM I SHOUTING?" he asked wondering what was up with him.

Mara dropped her snowball before looking at the sky. "Another one gone. How many are left?" she asked, counting in her head. "13 more, aside from us, I think..I could be wrong, I didn't watch the sky last night, so I don't know how many died, I just went from what I heard..." she looked at Davet, "Who do you think it was? Who's all left, anyways. I know we got at least two Careers yesterday...but I don't know who all else..." she looked down at the snow, trying to remember.

" I don't know either.." He mumbled out before walking back into the cave to go eat. Davet had problems with daydreaming. He couldn't balme himself for it, he had just kissed the girl he loved. He was daydream that he's dancing around and around without any cares and his very first love holding him close, with the soft wind blowing through her hair. He thoght it was beautiful. Somedays he wished he could jsut daydream all day.

Mara crawled into the cave, grabbing a chunk of meat, looking at it. "Is..is it safe to eat it without cooking it?" she asked, crinkling her nose. The meat felt slimy in her hands, and looked disgusting. "I mean, I know it's okay for animals, but for us?" she looked at Davet.

Without realizing that he was eating a piece of raw meat he spat it out. "No I don't t think it's ok to eat it raw." He said looking back at her. Larka was just shaking her head "Stupid.." she said to herself" All of a sudden he heard Fell's low deep voice "You'll be fine, Alnia survived and she ate raw meat."

Mara looked at Fell, still not able to see Larka. "Who is Alina? Larka mentioned her when she came in my dreams..." Mara took a cautious bite of the meat, hoping Davet would 'translate' for the wolves.  
>Fell looked at Larka, glaring at her, "Alina's brother was apart of this prophecy, the one that killed Larka. Alina had her own destiny-to find her real parents. I helped her out, saved her, rescued her, befriended her..." Fell trailed off, laying down, head on paws.<br>Mara looked at Fell, "Did I, just year you in my head?" she asked the wolf, very confused.  
>Fell looked at Mara, "Yes you did, Drappa. I do not know why, or how, seeing as you do not have the Sight..." he looked at Larka for confirmation about that.<p>

"I do believe that when they kissed it did somthing MAGICAL~~~~" Larka said looking at Fell then back at the at the humans. Hoping she was right.

Mara looked at Davet, knowing she was missing something. "What's goin on?" she asked as she heard Fell agree with Larka, "What did Larka say?"

"She said, 'I do beleive that when they kissed it did something MAGICAL~~~~~'" Davet said looking back at Mara. He turned his head back to look at the clack wolf to see if he had anything else to say.

Fell shook his head, "I have no explanation of my own."  
>Mara looked at the two, "Why can't I hear Larka then?"<br>"She has chosen to only be visible to Davet and myself, to conserve her energy, she only shows herself to limited people," Fell said. "And she is not your 'guardian'"Fell murmured so quietly he barely heard himself.

"That is true." Larka said in a hushed voice. Davet hearing the anthem played as they showed all the dead tributes from all the nights. "What's going on why are we on there?" Davet said in a curious voice to Mara.

Mara looked up at the sky, "I have...no idea..." she mumbled. "Our parents think we're dead? Are we dead? Is this even real?" she asked, freaking out. She looked at Fell, hoping he'd have a clue.  
>Fell sighed a wolfy sigh. "When Larka and I are near you, you are invisible to the cameras and everyone else in the Arena. We are your protectors, and when the times come, we will leave, so you can win and lead Panem into a better direction. End the Hunger Games all together." Fell looked at the two humans.<br>Mara looked at Fell, "So, we're invisible? And they automatcially assume we're dead? What about our bodies? How do they explain we died, when in fact, we didn't?"

Larka looked at Mara "They must of assumed that wolves ate you." she said also trying to figure it out. Davet seem a little weary with the fact, "But wouldn't they make us fight to the death at the end? How will that work out?" Davet was confused with that fact. All he could was jsut give everyone a blank stare.

Mara looked at him, "I couldn't kill you, even though my own life, and future, depends on it.." Mara pondered this for a moment. "Maybe once they see we're alive, they'll let us both win?" she suggested hopefully. She was more worried about Davet getting out than more, since Larka said the future doesn't change. She looked around, pursing her lips. "I wonder why no one sees us when you're around, though...And what do they see exactly?"

"They just see Fell." Larka said thinking up an aswear. "You should go to sleep young Dragga and Drappa, tommorow brings another day." As the two started heading for their sleeping bags Larka looked at Fell. "I know they're both going to win, but how are we going to do it?"

Fell looked at the sleeping humans, his eyes not giving awyesay how he felt. "I'm not sure, stay with them until it comes down to two other people, go to the fight, leave the Dragga and Drappa to fight, and win. We could train them, or try too..." the black wolf watched his sister, awaiting her reaction.

"Remeber thoses other Tributes um what's they're name...Katniss and Peeta what if they did something like that?" Trying to think of a sultion, but nothing was coming to mind. "Or I could visit the gamemakers in a dream.." she trailed off. Looking back at the humans. "So this is what it feels like to take care of the younger" She said to her self, feeling quiet pleased for getting them this far.

Fell looked at his dear sister. "We should let the humans figure this our for themselves, we've done so much for them already." Fell turned to the humans once more. "But you may as well visit the Gamemakers, I can't stop you anyways."


End file.
